The Emotionless and the Idiot Glasses
by Jirue TheCafeinomaniac Reploid
Summary: She got bitten on a mission she had been trying to make for some months. She wanted the mission to be completed, even if that meaned she had to die. But certain Emotionless Captain wasn't going to let her die just like that.


I don't know why I'm this romantic Lately, I'm usually more depressive. Maybe the way I'm talking to a Girl on Amino is affecting me...

* * *

A pain whimper… A pain whimper coming from his back, that was what he heard before turning around on his 3DMG. His expression showed something it didn't usually showed, an emotion, specifically Fear. He knew bringing her to the outside to wipe out the remaining titans on the wall was a bad idea, but he wasn't able to say "No" to her. That flaw of his, her, had just been paid.

When he turned around he was able to see Commander Hange, but not on a normal situation, slicing a Titan's neck with a furious swing, but being bitten on the legs by one. The bite cut clean off everything under her Knees. On a fraction of a second he could notice what just happened and his Fearful expression turned into a furious, almost animal, expression. He pressed his 3DMG triggers whit an inhuman strength and with the fury of a lion he started slicing the titan into chunks of evaporating meat. The now legless girl fell to the ground only able to observe the steam pouring out of where the titan used to be and some chunks of meat falling next to her. Before she even noticed the Captain Levi, the one who had just saved her, was hurriedly bandaging her legs and trowing his blades to not cut her while picking her on his arms.

"I told you coming to combat was not a good Idea! Not even for your investigation, you fool!" He yelled at her, while pulling the triggers to be propelled to the wall.

"You are the Fool! You are risking the mission by coming back to save me!" She Yelled back at him furiously, the rest of the squad was doomed for sure without him. She had been pushing for months to do an expedition like this again and now he was going to turn it into a tragedy just to save her.

"And you are risking yourself, Idiot Glasses..." He said quietly, almost to himself. He gritted his teeth at how she was about to sacrifice herself to save the mission. He knew what this scouting meant for her, but he was NOT going to let her die like this… At least not after all she did for him.

* * *

"Again Here, Levi?" The girl with glasses asked, waving at the drunk captain, as she entered to the bar. "Come on! You are always here since she passed out. Cant you do something else to forget her?" She yelled at him.

"I tried… But everything else is disrespecting to her" He said taking a sip from a bottle of beer. His words were fluid and were correct, he didn't hear like a drunk, but his face was tilted down, the only sign anyone could recognize to know he had drunk to much or he was sleepy. He was going to take another sip of the bottle but the girl who had just received the commander rank some weeks before took the bottle and threw it away, breaking it into shards of glass. "I was drinking that, You id..." He tried to yell but she lifted him from his seat and with her arm behind his neck she started to walk him out of there. He was quite weakened because of the beer, that was the only other sign to know if he was Drunk or just sleepy, and so he wouldn't be able to resist.

"You are a fool, You know that? You are gonna end up falling in ethyl coma" She yelled at him.

"Why don't you just let me do what I please, Idiot Glasses?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Oh Shut the Hell up!" She dropped him, completely annoyed. "Yes! Petra got Crushed against a tree! Get over it Already! Weren't you emotionless!? Then why is it taking you so long!?" She Shouted at him while trowing a swift kick to his stomach, trying to make him react.

"It's not only that what depresses me… Idiot glasses… I wasn't able to tell her..." He said trying to catch his breath after the kick but again he was interrupted by her.

"Oh… Poor thing! He wasn't able to tell her he loved her! What a miserable piece of shit you are!" She said Lifting him up from the collar of his shirt. "If you wanted to tell that to a girl, then Live enough to do it with another one" She looked at his eyes deeply and furiously, and a cold sweat slipped through his back. Then she slipped her arm behind his neck and started walking again.

* * *

"Captain Levi What Happened?" Private Jaeger asked as the captain landed on the wall with the now legless commander on his arms. He was completely shocked, it was easy to tell by how he was looking at his superiors.

"This Asshole brought me back here because of a titan that bit me" She yelled in response to the private with the ability to turn into titan, but her intentions to insult the captain where obvious.

He then dropped her on the wall's ground, pretty annoyed. Eren ran to take care of his commander on the ground, and he stopped a fierce kick the captain launched at her. "Tch… Poor thing! She wasn't able to see me complete the mission! What a piece of shit, she should better drop dead! Is that what you think about yourself, You Idiot?" He said Lifting her from her Shirt's collar. "If you want to see someone completing your mission, then live enough to see the next attempt! Don't let yourself die like that!" He yelled at her, trying to look at her eyes with a fire pouring out his, but she was closing hers and tilting her face to the side. With his other hand he graved her face from the chin and aimed her face to his. "You told me something similar some months ago. And now I lived long enough to say those words to another girl. I love You" He said with a calmer voice, especially the last three, as he laid his lips in hers before dropping her back to the ground.

She opened her eyes wide open as he did this and Eren's jaw fell as he saw this. They were both frozen after hearing those words, especially because it was him who said them to the commander.

"Take her to the infirmary" The captain said as he picked two blades for his 3DMG, in replacement for those he left down the wall.

"W-Wait, what are you going to do!?" She asked at him, still pretty confused for what he had just done.

"Cant you tell? I'm going to end your stupid mission" He said before jumping down the wall.

* * *

That's all. Hope you enjoyed...

It's my first time writing in English, so tell me if I screwed up somewhere.

Leave me a Review, I depend a lot on other's thoughts. Even if its to tell something I did bad, just tell me, I need to know what I screwed to correct it.

That was Jiruwe, the stupid Reploid… and he wishes you… a sweet night….


End file.
